Long Lost : Niall's Witchy Sister
by AloeWeasley-Hallows
Summary: What if I told you Niall Horan had a sister? What if I told you she was a witch? What if she had two vampire friends, one of them with a wizard boyfriend? And a werewolf bestie with a werewolf bestie who's staying with the vampire's wizard boyfriend? Sounds confusing, right? Well, figure it out in Long Lost: Niall's Witchy Sister.


Hi. I'm Olivia Gatell.

I'm a normal girl, living the regular high school life. The only difference between me and all the other high school girls, I am a Directionater! I am HATE of One Direction. The only thing that includes me and One Direction in the same sentence is that I'm Niall Horan's long lost sister. I found this out about three days ago. I was _not _happy. I mean, who wants to be called up in the middle of the night and told she's related to her worst nightmare!? Right now, I _seriously _want to jump out of this plane. I'm on my way to Ireland to meet my family, then on to England to meet my multimillionaire brother who 's in a band with no talent and terrible style, yet , one of the boy's named Harry _STYLE_s! This is going to be a _looooonnnnnngggg _week.

I closed my macbook and sighed. This whole blog entry about me is completely true, and I was not happy about it. Me, a girl that was supposedly from a small town called Cibolo in Texas. For me to find out that one of the 5 people on my HATE list was my brother, was terrifying. My directioner friends, Hannah and Shelby, where right there next to me, with pale white faces and blank expressions.

"Hey. Y'all know this is going to be a big change. I was wondering if you two wanted to invite Juli to come with me to help settle down in England." I smiled slightly, still taking in what was probably the worst information I could get right now.

"YES!" they screamed. "Hey. I've got to go home and start packing." said Hannah. "SHHH! I'm on the phone with Juli right now!" said Shelby. I think I just made everything worse…

Wait! I forgot to mention. There's _one more _difference between me and other high school girls.

_I'm a wizard..._

_~-~ 3 Days Later ~-~_

Juli's POV

_OUCH! _MY fangs hurt **_REALLY_**badly today.

_Oh yeah. Forgot to mention. I'm a vampire..._

"Come on, Juli!" Shelby shouted up the gigantic staircase of the Escamilla residence."We're leaving NOW!" I quickly put on my InvisaFangsTeens and sprinted out of the bathroom.

Olivia's POV

Niall sent me and my friends first class tickets to Ireland and said his mom would give me the same tickets to England. _At least we get a nice ride there… _I thought.

"Coming!" Juli screamed as she sprinted down the stairs.

"Hey! Do you mind if we take my car!?" Hannah yelled from the entry way. I shook my head and began to run out in to the parking lot. We jumped in to her FIAT 500L and left.

_~-~ 1 Hour Later ~-~_

We were finally at the airport. Luckily, first class was last to board the plane, so we got there in time. _This is going to be a long week..._I thought. As soon as I was seated on the plane, I was fast asleep.

I was awaken by the sound of someone talking through the intercom. "Please fasten your seatbelts. We are beginning our descent in to Mullingar." The person, that I now knew was the pilot, said, hanging up the intercom. I looked around. Hannah was asleep. Shelby was texting her friends and Juli was probably on Instagram or the one texting Shelby.

"Please turn off all electronics, please." said the flight attendant as she passed by. Shelby shoved a stick of gum in her mouth and a book in her face as we began to descend in to our destination, Mullingar, Ireland.

Shelby's POV

The flight attendant told me to turn off all electronics. Nic was texting me while I played Song Pop with Brianna and Words with Friends with Juli. I wish Nic, my best friend and pack leader, could've come with, but he had nowhere to stay, so he stayed Zerech, Hannah's boyfriend.

I'm not sure if Hannah told Zerech we were leaving… and I'm not sure Hannah mention Nic was a werewolf.

_Uh Oh… That's not good._

I looked over at Hannah, who was failing at fake sleeping. I should totally buy her _Fake Sleeping for Dummies. _#1 rule is you _have _to have your eyes closed _**COMPLETELY! **_

I don't think she told Zerech…

Hannah's POV

_Crap…_

I forgot to tell my _BOYFRIEND _I was moving to flipping _**ENGLAND! **_That's across a whole ocean! And trust me, Zerech _definitely _can't and won't swim that far… I didn't even say goodbye! He's not going to know where I am! Oh God! What if _Nic _has to tell him!? I forgot to tell him Nic's a bloody **_WEREWOLF!_**Us Vampires don't appreciate werewolves, especially when they stay with their wizard boyfriends!

My life is over.

I'm hoping Nic won't tell him. Zerech has no idea where I am or how long I'll be gone. Nic will have to give Zerech a reason he's there and how long 'till Shelby comes back. Everyone thought I was asleep because my eyes were almost shut. I love Zerech and he knows that, but if I told him I was going to move to London tomorrow, he would have freaked out. Just before we were asked to turn off the electronics, I got a text:

FROM: ZeeRocks

TO: ZeeRockyGurl

WHY?

I stared at awe at the text Zerech just sent me. Looks like Nic told him. I hope he's okay.

Olivia's POV

We_ just_ landed in Mullingar. Can I emphasize _**JUST**_**!**

Of course, Niall's family was in tears, holding a sign that said "Welcome Home, Olivia!". I sighed. My friends were half asleep. "That was the longest flight ever!" shouted Juli_. I forgot. Juli hates stuff that takes forever! Selfish little brat! She doesn't have to live out her nightmares!_

She is just like Shelby, just that Shelby doesn't complain about it. She is too excited to move in with my brother and his band mates. Now that I think about it, someone _did _tell me I had an Irish accent when I started 2nd grade.

Niall's brother, well now my brother, Greg, rushed over and hugged my friends and I. He was able to pick me out of us four easily. I did resemble him a lot. "Who are they!?" asked Greg. "I thought I only had one sister!" he joked. "Greg! They're just some high school friends of mine!" I said, trying not to laugh."Oh!" he said. "I thought I was gonna have to introduce me self, but I guess not." he said. "Nope! Half of our group here are Directioners." I laughed. Shelby and Hannah high fived each other behind their backs and blushed. Shelby's face was deep red, while Hannah's was a light pink with embarrassment. I laughed again. These two are ridiculous! I guess it was time to leave when Greg and his family gestured my friends out towards the car.

_I think I'm actually ready for this…_

To all of you that have read this on One Direction Fan Fiction . com, these are chapters 1, 2, and 3 that have been checked by a beta and updated to what we're like now.

LAH – Shelby Styles


End file.
